The Protector
by Miss Queen B
Summary: When the Dead begin to rise, troublemaker, Ryan soon finds himself doing a Noble Act by protecting the one thing that he hates the most: His Brother's Girlfriend. Please Read and Review. Chapter Three is up!
1. My Brother's Girlfriend

**Miss Queen B****: Hey all, thought I try out this story plot that's been wondering in my head for a bit. I got inspired by my new boyfriend and his weird ass brother. There's a little romance, a lot of fighting and it's written in different Point of Views by new characters. It's a good way to get my noggin a jump start and get back to writing my zombie stories. Yay. Enjoy. **

**The Protector**

**Chapter One**

**My Brother's Girlfriend**

_To the World you are one person, but to one person you are the World." ~ Unknown_

I could already see him yelling at me while the police fill out the report and statement. He would walk right into this police station and right up to me and shake his head like he always does when I get in trouble. He would shake his head and say the same thing he would say every time I get in trouble.

"What am I going to do with you, Ryan" he would say.

I sat there in the small something by something jail cell with two other people and stared at my dirty shoes and waited for my brother to come. On the right of me was my buddy, crying this heart out because the police just called his mother and told her that her little boy was caught spray painting bad words all over his High School building. On the record we wouldn't have gotten caught if he would have just kept his cool and wore gloves to hide this paint covered hands when the Police pulled us over.

"His name is Ryan McCann, age seventeen, white, male, blue eyes…." I overheard one of the police man saying while writing it down on paper.

This would be the second time I was put in jail like this. The first time was when I beat up a guy at my school and it got so out of control they had to call the cops on me. The guy got away with a broken nose and a few dozen stitches and I ended up with a police record and a stern talking from my brother. You would think it would be the parents' job to talk to me about my behavior, but sadly that wasn't the case. My parents died in a car crash less than two years ago due to black ice leaving me and my brother alone. We had family, but each of them turn us down because they knew I was a bad egg and didn't want to deal with me. They wouldn't mind taking my older brother but he didn't want to go anywhere without me and besides he was old enough to take care of himself. Being twenty at the time and a good person, he went out and got the court to file him full guardianship of me and to make things 'much better' we moved down to this town to start a new life.

But I'm getting off the subject here, I tend to do that when I'm bored but anyway back to what I was talking about. My brother didn't have time for all this mess, like he told me, because he was too busy working at his job and going to College. Not to mention, and I quote, "I had to cancel my date with Bobbi to come down here to bail you out."

Bobbi was my brother's girlfriend of six months and by the way my brother's been acting, the love of his life. They met at work when it was his job to show Bobbi around the store and met the other associates on her first day. Well one thing led to another and my brother finally grew the balls he needed to ask her out and surprising she accepted. Bobbi was a young twenty year old, who was half white, half Mexican with short black hair and very dark brown eyes. She wasn't super model skinny or dress up in tight, tight clothes and I didn't know what her parents were smoking when they came up with that boy name, but for some reason my brother liked her and I guess I have to be happy with him….

"Ryan, are you alright"

I looked up to see Bobbi standing against the bars wearing some red and blue blouse with bagging paints. She was wearing matching nail polish on both her fingers and toenails and two inch high opened toe sandals. By the way her hair was and make-up it seems she was getting ready for another date with my brother. She gave me a small smile that went well with her blank eyes as she tapped her fingers against the bars.

"Where's my brother" I asked.

"He had to stay late for work because another guy called in" She said, "While I was waiting for him at your house I got a called from the police saying you were in jail"

I lower my head and sigh mostly out of anger because my brother's girlfriend has to bail me out and not him. "Does he know" I asked

"No, if you promise to pay me back we'll keep this to ourselves" She said.

"And if I don't agree with you" I asked

"Well I can just leave you here to rot with your crying friend and that weird guy" She said, smiling.

She can be such a bitch sometimes that stupid, boy-named half-breed who thinks she's all that and knows everything. "So you won't tell my brother about this"

"No, you have my word, I won't tell Tim" Bobbi said.

"Fine" I said.

* * *

_One Hour Later…._

"A two hundred dollar bail out," I shouted, "I don't have that kind of money"

We were standing outside the police station waiting for Bobbi to find her keys in her large purse.

"Shoot, I know I put them in here somewhere" Bobbi said, to herself, "You don't have to pay me back all at once and there's that little thing called a job"

"There goes my iPod money" I said to myself, "and besides, Tim said I don't need a job till I finish school"

"I say you still should get one and help your brother out and make things easier for you and him" Bobbi said.

"Yeah, but keeping up with school is hard enough" I said, taking out a cigarette from my pocket. "Do you have a lighter?"

"You're not smoking in my car" She said, and I gave her an ugly look. "So what's going to happen to your friend?"

"His mother is going to pick him up, probably get his ass kick by his dad while his mom cries "woe is me" because she has no idea where she went wrong upon raising her son"

"You put a lot of thought in that one didn't you" She asked.

"I was bored," I said, tucking the cigarette behind my ear.

"Drive safely, Miss, and hurry home there seems to be a lot of disturbance going on around here" A police cop said, as he was heading out. It looked like he was on his way home and I have a feeling it was the same guy who arrested me. He gave me an ugly yet stern look and yeah I was right.

"This is Corpus Christi, Texas, there a lot of crime here" I said really smug-like.

"Not really, I find it a safe place to live" Bobbi said, smiling a bit at the officer, "Thanks for the tip"

"If I didn't know better I think you were flirting" I whispered to her while we walked over to her car.

"Don't be silly, I don't flirt" Bobbi said

I got into the car and slammed the door pretty hard. Bobbi looked at me with a disapprove face but calmly got in and close the door. "Put your seatbelt on, please" She said, bucketing herself in.

"I don't think so" I said.

"Ryan, just because you had a bad night doesn't mean you have to be an ass hole to me" She said.

"I am, wow, and I thought I was being a jackass" I said, laughing.

Bobbi looked at me and turned the car one and put it in reverse. I looked out at the police station as she exits the parking lot and into the streets.

"Of course I can be an asshole by telling my brother that you were flirting with that police guy." I said with a clever smirk.

"I wasn't flirting and you know it" she said.

"Whatever but it's ok, like they say you're only in trouble if you get caught" I said.

"You should listen to your own advice sometimes, Ryan" Bobbi said, chuckling.

"that's not funny, miss flirty" I said.

"I love you brother too much to flirt but if you're the type of men that likes it when a woman cheats on her boyfriends for a one night stand with some stranger then you can talk to my cousin" Bobbi said, in a serious tone.

I shook my head and looked down to see what radio station she had on when I noticed a sliver bracelet shining in the moonlight with a large blue heart shaped gem dinging in the air. "Another gift from my brother" I asked.

"oh the bracelet, yeah, he gave it to me last week. It was also the first time he told me he was falling in love with me" She said, with a small smile and a blush.

"No wonder he didn't have enough money to buy me those new clothes" I said, in a smug way.

Bobbi looked at with a blank face but she quickly look back at the road. Two police cops pass us with their sirens on and quickly disappeared in the dark. A minute later, a fire truck zooms by but went down another direction. "Something going on around here" Bobbi said.

"That's normal, you should know that by now" I said.

"I've only been here for ten months" She said, "I don't know much about the town"

"that's enough time to get out and explore, duh" I said.

"I guess but I lived a military life thanks to my dad so this is the first time I've been off a safe Base housing"

"That's why you have virgin eyes, you never seen a violent town and all the ugly smug people and blood and guts spilled all over the floor from cops and drive-by shooting" I said, making a scary, evil laughing.

"Stop that, you look like an idiot," Bobbi said, "and you're not scaring me"

I rolled my eyes and stared out the window, "Thank goodness this ride is almost over, you can drop me off at my house and be on your way and do whatever you do at night"

"oh no, I'm not going to leave you alone at your house, who knows what trouble you might get into" Bobbi said, in a firm but joke like tone.

"I can't get in trouble at my own house" I said, rasing my voice a bit.

"Yeah but I know Tim should be home soon and I don't want him to think I got tired of waiting for him." She said.

"I would like it better if you would just leave when you dropped me off"

"I could tell Tim about the two hundred dollar you owe me for bailing you out" She said.

"You're a bitch, you know that" I said.

She knew I didn't like her but she said that if I have to put of with you with be with your brother so be it. I lost count how many times I called her a bitch and I think after the first twenty times she gotten use to it. Sometimes I think she enjoys making me suffer in hopes when I call her that awful word Tim would be there and punch me in the face. She has a lot of patients so she wouldn't mind waiting for that to happen.

"So I've heard but come on-" She said, as she drove up my drive way.

The house was still dark so I guess my brother wasn't home yet. I could hear the police sirens again but this time it sounded like it was only a couple of blocks away.

"What's the worst that could happen if I stay here with you…."

**Next Chapter: Getting Out: While waiting for his brother to come home, strange people in blood invaded his house now Ryan finds himself trying to find a way out while protecting Bobbi in the process. **


	2. Getting Out

**Miss Queen B:**** Hi everyone thanks for all the reviews it made me so happy. Anyway not much to say so sorry for the wait due to my busy schedule and all that jazz but here's the next chapter. Read and Enjoy. Peace out. **

**Note: This is Bobbi's point of view and it's going back and forth throughout the story. **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Getting Out**

He walked out of my car without even saying another word and slammed the door hard behind him. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I watched him storm up to the front door. Geez, you would think he would be a little nicer after I just bailed him out. But I can't really compliant he's been like that ever since Tim introduced me to him. He looked like a white version "Gangsta," with big bagging pants, a shirt and a cap that covers up his eyes. I thought the dark aura was just my imagination but after dealing with his tantrums and complaining I seriously doubt it was all in my head.

With that in mind, I got out of the car, lock the door and ran over to the front door before Ryan had a chance to lock me out again. (_And when I mean again, I mean the sixth or seventh time_). "Ryan, wait up"

"Leave me alone and go home Bobbi," He shouted.

"Don't be that way, I'm sure once we just calm down and have a nice cup of tea we'l-"

Ryan slammed the door on my face and next thing I heard was a light clicking noise from him locking it. "Dammit, Ryan, this isn't funny" I said, knocking on the door.

"It is to me," Ryan said, laughing up a storm.

"Open the door, it's cold and kind of creepy out here" I said, shivering from the cold gust of wind.

The night was quiet, dark, and cool but there was a strange feeling in the air and the sound of the police and fire trucks weren't helping either. They were close, it sounded like they were just a block away.

"Just go home Bobbi, you'll be fine" Ryan said, through the door.

"Wait till I tell Tim about your behavior and the two hundred dollars you owe me" I shouted.

"You can't do that, we made a deal that if I agree to let you bail me out you won't tell Tim, so it's your loss" He said.

That no good sack of crap I said to myself as I sighed and walked back to my car. I looked back and saw Ryan staring at me from the front window. I stared back at him with a disappointed face to show him that I didn't like the way he's been acting these past six months. I waved at him but he just rolled his eyes and pulled down the blinds. I was about to unlock my door with my keys when I saw something at the corner of my eye. I turned my head to the left towards the street area to see a dark figure running towards my direction. As it came closer it turned out to be some older man running and out of breath by the way he was gasping for air.

I put my car keys back into my purse then walked down the driveway and into the street, "Excuse me sir, are you ok" I asked.

Instead of saying anything he just kept running till he was close enough to grab me by my shoulders. I was about to scream when I noticed he had this frighten look in his eyes and there was blood running down his cheek from the awful gash on his head. He started to shake me to the point he was over stretching the collar of my shirt.

"Give me your keys, give me your keys now!" He shouted, while reaching for my purse.

I started to scream, "GET OFF OF ME, LET ME GO!"

"_STOP SCREAMING AND GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING KEYS, THEY'RE COMING,"_

I tried to run, but the man had his hands grasp tightly on my shirt smearing the sticky, slightly dried blood on it. I closed my eyes and just let my hands run wild and hopefully it would hit something and it seems to have work for a bit when I felt the palm of my hand hittinghim in the chin and the side of his head. It wasn't till he grabbed my hand and forces me down to my knees when I started screaming for help.

"_HELP, SOMEBODY HELP ME, RYAN!!"_ I screamed as he pushed me to the street's floor. I landed on my back but still managed to hang on to my purse. The purse was no big deal, but my car keys, money and cell phone were in there.

"_GIVE ME YOU KEYS LADY AND I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE."_ He shouted.

I kicked him in the knee causing him to lose his grip on my purse. That gave me enough time to roll over on my stomach and crawl away on my knees. I started to choke on my sobbing while hearing the man calling me a bitch while hissing in pain. I was about four feet away from him when I finally got on my feet and it happened so quickly I barely have time to let out another scream. I turned around just as he growled and reached for my arm again and he let out only three words…

"Give me your-"

Before another man came out of the darkness and tackle him to the ground. The two bodies hit the street floor with a loud thud and a crack with the man who was trying to mug me underneath the other guy. Next thing I heard was some squishy ripping sound, a squirt then the man screaming. His screams were so loud I had to cover my ears. I wanted to run but I was compelled to see what was going on since it was something you see out of the movies. A large, dark puddle started to spread across the floor as I watch the man lifting his upper body up while tearing a piece of rubbery meat off the other guy. The one eating the flesh was covered in blood and was missing his left ear and there was a deep bite mark on his cheek. The man on the floor was long dead and missing a huge chunk of flesh from his neck.

People from other houses across the street were peeking through their window and were horrified from the scene. I just stared at them hoping they would come out and slap me in the face to wake me up from this illusion. But no, they just closed the blinds and turned off their lights as if they knew something terrible was roaming the streets of this town. My heart was pounding then it skipped a beat when I heard a small growled.

I turned my attention to the awful scene that was only a couple of meters away from me and saw the man with the missing ear and cheek staring at me with a piece of flesh dangling from his chin and blood dripping from his mouth. I took one step back as he slowly picks himself up from the floor. The man underneath was so badly chewed up I couldn't recognize him anymore but I turned my attention back to the killer when he started to growl.

"_RYAN!!!"_ I screamed and ran towards his house.

I didn't look back even though my heart jumped a bit and felt a cold chill down my spine when I heard him make a loud, ugly cried follow by hearing heavy footsteps coming after me. I ran as fast as I could, thinking I didn't have time to get to my car, unlock it and drive away, to the house nearly tripping when I ran across the grass and over to the door. I literally slam my body against the door before banging on it with all my might.

"_RYAN, RYAN, OPEN THE DOOR_" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

I looked back to see the man coming closer. Lucky for me, his left ankle seems to be broken so that was slowing him down a bit.

"_RYAN, I'M NOT PLAYING ABOUT, OPEN THE DOOR_" I screamed, slamming my fist on the door so hard they started to sting.

He was coming closer.

"_RYAN, PLEASE!!"_

And closer.

"_RYAN!!!"_

I turned around for another look and saw nothing but blood stained teeth and screamed.

* * *

_His time of solitude and relaxation was shortly lived when the batteries to his CD player ran out right in the middle of his favorite song. _

"_Dammit, not tonight," he said to himself since that was his last pair of batteries. _

_As soon as he slammed the door on Bobbi's face, Ryan just dropped himself on his comfy couch, grab his CD player that was next to him and drowned out the sad, stupid, world with music by Disturbed, Korn, and Hatebreed. It wasn't till twenty minutes later when his song, "Wait and Bleed" died after one minute when he heard Bobbi again, banging on the door and screaming at him to open it. _

"_What the hell," Ryan said, getting up from the couch and walking over to the door. _

"_RYAN!" He heard Bobbi shouting then he flinch when he heard a blood curling scream then someone hitting the door with a hard thump. There was another thump, some shuffling noises then Bobbi screaming again till it faded before everything when silent. _

_Instead of looking concern, Ryan put on a tough face and grabbed hold of the door knob. He opened the door all the way and said, "Bobbi, for the last time go ho-"_

_His words were cut short when right in front of him was a man, covered in fresh blood while struggling to get a bag out of his mouth. There was blood smeared all over the door and the floor. It didn't take long for him to realize that the bag in the man's mouth was Bobbi's purse but what made it weird was that the man was chewing on the leather bag like a piece of meat while waving his arms wildly in the air. He tore the bag in half causing all of Bobbi's stuff to fall to the floor before looking at him with dead, blank, eyes. The man screams and slams his entire body into Ryan with enough force to send him flying backwards._

"_The Fuck!!" Ryan shouted. _

_His back hit that small little table behind him knocking over the lamp and breaking the bulb. The blood covered stranger's feet got tangle in the lamp's cord tripping him a bit but gave Ryan enough space between them to push him off. _

_As the man fell to the ground, Ryan regain his balance and looked around the house for the nearest object he can bash the Assholes' head with. He didn't have time to think when the man quickly got up and clasp his bloody hands on Ryan's throat. Ryan started to gag and ram the man into the wall, knocking over picture frames and leaving a spider web-like crack. All Ryan could see were teeth trying to get a hold of his skin while spitting blood all over his face and clothes. The man was snarling and hissing like some kind of animal as Ryan had his hand on his neck to keep his destine while using his other hand to loosen the grip on his neck. _

_They crashed into the sofa couch, smearing blood over the slightly tan color fabric, before collapsing to the floor with a thud. Ryan started to lose his vision while his face begins to tint a reddish-blue. He tried to kick him away but can't seem to focus or do much without letting his hand go on the guy's neck. As a last ditch effort, he collected all the strength he can muster and plunged his rough thumb nails right into the man's eyes. Blotches of red blood squirted out of the man's sockets and spattered all over Ryan's face and clothes. _

_That didn't seem to do much but make the man scream and try even harder to reach Ryan's neck with his teeth. All of a sudden the man's head busted open causing blood and small chunks of brain tissue to spray and spill all around Ryan as he pushed the man off of him, roll over on his side and started to cough up spit.. _

"_Ryan, are you alright," _

_He coughed a few more times before looking up to see Bobbi, whose hair and clothes were covered in smeared blood and out of place, looking down at him, terrified, pale and holding one of his metal bats._

I stared at Ryan then back at the dead man whose blood was pouring and soaking in the white carpet. I looked at the bat with great disgust before discarding it to the floor.

"Oh God, I just killed a man," I said, tearing up a bit. "What have I done, I'm a monster"

"Bobbi, shut up," Ryan said, getting up from the floor. His voice was a little raspy and his neck had a pair of bright red hand prints on it. He took a deep breath, wiped the blood off his face and calmly said, "What the hell is going on!?"

"Ryan, it was ugly, this man tried to mug me, screaming at me and smearing blood all over my clothes and before I could get away this other guy comes out of nowhere and started eating him till there was nothing more but a chewed up dead body then he came after me" I shouted at him, "WHY DIDN'T YOU OPEN THE DOOR, I COULD'VE BEEN KILLED"

"DON'T YELL AT ME, HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INTO THE HOUSE" Ryan shouted back.

"I distracted that crazy man by jamming my purse in his face and ran to the back of the house" I said, "Tim always keeps his bedroom window unlock so I crawled in and I heard commotion and saw you fighting for your life so I grab the nearest thing I could find and well…..here you go" I ended while showing Ryan the dead man on the floor.

Ryan looked at me like I was the dumbest person on Earth, "Are you high" He asked.

"No," I said.

"You just said you were almost mugged but ended up being saved when some guy came out of nowhere and ate your attacker" Ryan said, "it is clear as day this guy had rabies or just mental"

"I'm telling the truth Ryan I'm covered in blood for fuck sake" I said, "that police man was right, something weird is going on-"

"BOBBI RUN!!" Ryan shouted and grabbed my arm and threw me behind him.

I turned around to see the man who tried to mug me standing at the entrance of the door with his guts and organs dangling out of his body. Blood was dripping on the floor and the guy had a sick expression on his face. Ryan quickly got the bat as the mugger growled and charge after us. I screamed and grabbed hold of Ryan before running to the nearest door which was the stupid coat closet. Ryan managed to slam the door before the mugger rammed his body against it.

"Oh my god, I just saw that guy being eaten alive, how the hell is he walking" I said, standing behind Ryan.

"I like to know why you pick the closet the hide in" Ryan said, holding the door knob with his hands, "what part of "Run Bobbi," did you not understand"

"Ryan this is not the time to argue" I said.

The Mugger rammed his body against the door again causing the hinges to loosen a bit before banging on it repeatedly.

"Well how else am I going to act when we're trapped in here with some psycho out there trying to kill us? If you would have just gone home like I said over and over again I wouldn't be in this mess" Ryan shouted.

"_STOP YELLING AT ME_" I shouted.

"_DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO" Ryan shouted back, "I CAN YELL AT YOU IF I WANT TO!"_

Suddenly the door came off the hinges when the Mugger slammed his head right through the thin plywood while screaming and trying to get in. I screamed while clutching on to Ryan's shirt.

"Stop screaming" Ryan shouted as he pushed the door with enough force for the guy to fall backwards to the floor with the door on top of him. With that Ryan grabbed my hand and pulled me to run literally stepping all over the man and the door. We were about to head down the hallway when we heard a crash outside since the front door was still open. I looked outside to see that a car crashed into one of the houses across the street and caught on fire then I saw some more dark figures running around with some screaming for help before getting attack by other figures.

"Oh my god, there's more of those people" I whispered to myself.

"Move" Ryan said, giving me a rough pull, "move"

"Wait, they might need our help" I said, "We can do something"

"You could barely handle one person what makes you thinks you can handle more" He said.

I look back at the house, even from here you can actually feel the heat from the fire, but that quickly left my mind when I saw three people wondering around before stopping when they spotted me. I only saw them running over to Ryan's house before Ryan slammed the door and pulled me to run down the hallway. The sudden twist made my legs tangle up and I ended up falling to the floor.

"Ow" I said, as my hair fall in my face. There was a loud thump sound at the door followed by those people banging and snarling.

"For fuck's sake, Bobbi, get up" Ryan said.

The front door few open revealing a woman missing an arm and most of her scalp quickly looking around before spotting us. Suddenly with one hard jerk Ryan pulled me away sending me flying behind him and landing on my knees and hands. I didn't bother asking as I race over to the nearest room which happens to be Tim's. I looked back to see the woman running over to Ryan with her mouth wide opened and hand in front ready to attack him. Ryan took a few steps back before shoving the tip of the bat right in her mouth and forcing her down to the ground.

He let go of the bat and headed over to Tim's room. He pushed me in before slamming the door behind him

"Ok, Bobbi, we don't have much time, help me with the bed" Ryan said, rushing over to the twin size bed with me following him. Together we pushed the bed against the door and just in time when they started to slam they're bodies against it.

"What do we do, what do we do, what do we do" I said, tearing up, "that's not going to hold them for long"

Ryan wasn't paying attention as he searches through Tim's things for something, literally tossing stuff and breaking them when they hit the wall.

"What are you doing" I asked.

The door started to crack inward and I started to feel nervous and scared. "Found it" Ryan said, standing up and revealing a gun in his hands. He quickly checked the gun and smiled, "Tim, for once, you did something right, it's loaded"

"Well that's great and all, but how is that going to help us." I asked.

"Kill them, duh" Ryan said, giving me an ugly face. It went quite well with the blood and hand marks on his neck.

"You can't kill them, they're people, you'll burn in hell for this" I shouted.

"Wake up, Bobbi, they're fucking eating each other out there I think I have the right to shoot them" he shouted, wielding the gun around.

"Will you stop yelling at me and quit pointing that gun at me" I shouted.

A small piece of plywood flew off the door with bloody fingers poking in. "Ryan" I said, in a worry tone.

"Bobbi, if we run really fast to your car we can get out of here" Ryan, "I'll shoot, you run, it's easy"

"We can't, I left my keys in my purse with everything else" I said.

"I'll hotwire it, I can do that you know" Ryan said, losing his patients.

"The doors' lock" I said.

He punched the wall, leaving a small dent in it before taking a deep and looked around trying hard to think what to do. "Ok, I know we keep a ladder in the back yard, if we can get to it maybe we can get up to the roof and figure things out" He said.

"That's sounds stupid" I said.

"What other choice do we got!" Ryan shouted.

A fist smashed right through the door as Ryan pulled me over to the window. "Quickly" He said. I didn't waste time as I lifted my body up and crawl out of the window. My knees bang against the wall before I made a clumsy front flip out the window. I landed roughly on my butt before getting up and looked around. I can still see the house from across the street on fire which spread to the next house. I didn't have time to think when Ryan called me.

"Hold this for me" He said, handing me the gun.

I didn't like guns which made me a weirdo according to my older brother when we were kids. He said we're a military family we're supposed to like guns as I remembered. Ryan had his body halfway out when he got stuck.

"dammit, I'm stuck, help me out" He said.

I place the gun down on the grass floor and grabbed his hand and started to pull. "It's a good thing you not a big fat guy or this would be really hard" I said.

"I wear thick clothes, Retard." He said.

I looked inside the window and saw the woman with the missing arm trying to force herself in the small hole in the door. The thin, broken, wood scratched and tear her skin on her face and shoulder. Thick red lines started to appear and trail down in thick drops. I muttered to myself over and over again that I didn't want to die and for a second I fell into some kind of peaceful trance..

"Will you shut up and get me out of here, QUICK!!" Ryan shouted.

"Don't rush me," I said, pulling him out of the window with all my might. Ryan fell face first to the ground and muttered a very ugly word before spitting out some grass from his mouth. The woman was in the room and with her arm out in front, she screamed and ran over to the window. I quickly shut the window but that didn't stop her from smashing her head through the glass. There were pieces of glass embedded in her forehead, lips, and a few shards in her left eye. I screamed and fell flat on my butt next to Ryan as he quickly got up and grabbed the gun. The woman grabbed the back of his shirt and tried to pull him to her.

"Ryan!" I screamed.

"Stupid bitch, get the fuck off of me" Ryan shouted and started to pistol wipe her in the face and head.

It wasn't till the woman's face caved in when she finally let him go leaving blood smeared all over his shirt. "Come on, Move" he said, pushing me to run to the backyard.

"Easy, it's hard to run in these sandals," I said, feeling his hand on my back to force me to move faster. "And quit pushing me or you're going to ram me into the –"

My face hit the gate that lead to the back yard and tasted blood in my mouth. I stood back as Ryan opened the gate, quickly looked around before grabbing my hand. "I think my lip is bleeding" I said, I can't stand the taste of blood.

"You'll live" He said, pressing me against the wall of the house as he looked around for the ladder. I heard another crash follow by more glass shattering. I made a quick glance around the corner and literally saw the people forcing themselves out of the small window. I turned back to see Ryan placing the ladder next to the house and hand gesturing me to climb up.

"They're coming" I said, running over to him and started to climb up the ladder.

"Don't worry, I'm right behind you" Ryan said.

"Ryan, watch out" I shouted, before one of the strange people ran out of behind the house and tackle Ryan to the floor. They rolled around a few times behind Ryan got on top, pointed the gun underneath the guy's neck and pulled the trigger. The man lay dead in the grass as Ryan got up from the floor and headed up the ladder. I crawled on top of the roof and rolled on my back with Ryan nearly stepping all over me to turn around and bringing up the ladder.

"What are you doing" I asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm not going to let them climb up" He said, placing the ladder on the roof.

The sky was full of a bright orange color from the houses that were on fire across the streets. People were screaming, dying and coming back to life like come kind of weird cycle. More of those sick people were coming to the house or attacking cars that were trying to escape. I sat up to catch my breath and look over at Ryan.

"You ok"

I nearly flinch when he face me because he's face to covered in blood. He was breathing hard as he wiped the blood off his face and stood up. "Not going to answer me" I asked.

He walked over to the edge of the roof and just stared at his surroundings. I had a feeling he was just as lost as I was. "Now what" I asked.

Ryan just sighed, not even flinching when one of the houses exploded causing everything to rumble, and just whispered, "I don't know…."

* * *

**Miss Queen B:**** Although I love the classic slow Zombies but after seeing the remake of "Dawn of the Dead" I do say, seeing them fast and violet really got my blood rushing with excitement and helps out when it comes to writing a good story. I have big ideas for this story, but the humor, gore and very personal. Please Review. **

**Chapter Three: On The Road****: Putting their arugements aside, Ryan and Bobbi manage to escape from the roof and set out to find supplies and Tim. **


	3. On The Road

**Miss Queen B****: Did anyone who saw the movie Zombieland had a sudden crave for Twinkies afterwards? After seeing the movie which was great in every single way (_since the zombies were fast and had humor in it_) My boyfriend and I bought a big box of Twinkies and stayed up all night eating them while watching cheesy horror films…….anyway…..**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, I'll try to update quicker than before. So here's chapter three, in Ryan's point of view. **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**On The Road**

I didn't get much sleep last night and it wasn't from the fact that the people of this town went all crazy and hungry it was mostly from the smoke. The fire from across the street was still going on and already burn down seven houses and working on the eighth one. My neck was throbbing and the smoke was making me dizzy as hell. I looked behind me to see how Bobbi was doing. She had her back towards me and was curled up in a tight ball but I wasn't sure if she was asleep or not. I look back at the streets and stared at the people, very much dead, walking in and out of my house or just roaming the streets for other people. Other than that, the street was pretty much empty but once and awhile I would hear screams and something crashing and exploding from the far distance.

I took out my cell phone and check the time and hopefully to see if my brother had call. It was seven in the morning and still no phone call from Tim. I already called him five times but didn't get anything but his voice mail and what made it worse that my phone was low on battery. I didn't want to alarm Bobbi about this or that I had my phone because she was already in some kind of trauma trance at the moment.

Suddenly, Bobbi begins to couch and shake a little bit before rolling on her back. She coughed again then just stared at me. Her hair was a mess and her make-up was smeared from crying all night. "Ryan, I don't feel good" She said, frowning.

"It's just the smoke," I said, coughing a bit too.

She frowned and rolled back into a ball again, but this time facing me as if waiting for me to say something to comfort her. I had nothing…….that's not my style. "What are going to do" She asked.

"I don't know, there's not much we can do since we have no food or water, a gun with five bullets left and no way to get out of here. (_Not to mention a phone with very little battery life yet.)_

"I wish I knew what was going on" Bobbi said.

"Well why not go back down and watch T.V. and hope that those weirdos out there won't eat you and tear you to pieces" I said.

"You don't have to be a smartass, Ryan" She said, sitting up with her legs cross, "This is serious, if we don't get out of here we're going to choke on this smoke"

"You don't think I know that Bobbi, but you're forgetting one thing and they're walking around like mindless corpses on the street" I shouted, pointing at the streets down below.

"RYAN!" She shouted at me while getting up, "Dammit, I wish I had my purse so I can smack you across the face with."

"Well too bad, it's down there with your other shit, why don't you go get it and hope to live to see the afternoon"

Then she started to cry which kind of shock me because this was the first time I made her cry. Now I can cross that goal off my list I had in my head but, I kindly turned back to the world when she called me a Monster before turning away and going back into her small ball.

"Fine, I don't care anymore, I'll just wait till we're rescue or die from this smoke"

I stared at her before I rolled my eyes and walked over to her. "Stupid little half-breed boy name idiot" I said to her and she gave me the finger. "I think I know a way out of here but it's risky"

"What do you have in mind" She asked.

I walked over to the edge of the house and pointed at the house next to us, "My stupid ass neighbors left out of town a couple of days ago so I doubt the Man-eaters attack the house."

"So what does that have to do with our escape" She asked.

"They took the van so I know they left their car in the garage. If we get across to the other house and run down to the garage, we'll get in the car and leave the town.

"Sounds stupid because how are we going to get to the house when we're up here" She asked.

"Well, here's the risky part, we'll take the ladder and place it between the houses and walk across it" I said. It sounds stupid and suicidal, but that's the best I could think of.

"That sounds stupid and suicidal" She said.

"It does not, now are you with me or not" I shouted at her.

She coughs a bit and wipes her red eyes, "Like I have a choice besides we need to drive over to Tim's work to see if he alive, he probably hurt or worse all alone and-"

"Bobbi, shut up and give me a hand here"

She got up and with all our strength we lifted the ladder up and slowly hover it over to the other house. We placed it down with then Bobbi made a small disapproval hiss. "It's going to fall" She said.

With the ladder stretch out between the houses there was only one inch of it on the roof and one wrong move and it could fall to a depth that was twenty-two feet down. I could died right here next to my house and be eaten by Dead people it this plan goes wrong. If that happens I'll curse them to choke on my flesh. "No, it won't, you have to trust me"

"I don't" Bobbi said, looking at me with a yucky face. She looks funny with her make-up all smeared and messed up.

"Fine be that way, I'm going to walk across and get out of here. You can sit here and rot if you want." He said.

Bobbi said nothing as I look back at the ladder then down at the ground. Three people covered in blood and missing a few body parts looked up and stretch their arms as far up as they can. As if they can reach me this high up, those fucking idiots. I swallowed the lump in my throat and could actually hear my heart pounding and a light knot in my stomach. "Hold the ladder so I can walk across" I said to Bobbi but didn't face her.

"You're crazy" I heard her say.

"HOLD THE LADDER SO I CAN WALK ACROSS" I shouted at her.

She flinched, sat down on her knees and held the ladder with her hands. "I will not blame your death on me" She said.

I rolled my eyes and took my first step on the ladder which jiggle a bit and made my heart stop for a bit. I slowly got on my knees and started to crawl like a toddler while gripping it as tight as I can.

"Ryan," Bobbi said in a concern voice.

"Shut it, I'm trying to concentrate" I said.

I didn't look down, I just focus my sight on the other house while pretending there was money or an iPod on the other side of the house. I was half way there knowing one drop down and I will be a buffet to the people on the ground when the ladder started shaking again. I looked back to see Bobbi shaking it a bit from coughing. The smoke was getting to her, "Bobbi, stop shaking the ladder, please"

"I'm sorry, I can't breathe" She said.

I crawled a little faster till finally I was on the other side of the house. My knees started to throb a bit as I turned around to face Bobbi again. "Ok, I'm on the other side, now it's your turn"

Bobbi looked at me with a sad, weak, sick face then at the ladder then back at me. "I can't do it, I'll fall"

"You won't fall, you have to do this on else you're going to be stuck on that roof forever" I said.

The Ugly-side of me would just told her off and leave her here to rot while I get the car and drive away, but I couldn't do that to my brother whether he was alive or not. "Now stop being stupid and crawl over to me"

She wiped her tears from her eyes turning the skin around them black from her make-up and nodded. She slowly got down on her knees while I grabbed the ladder for a firm hold and started to crawl very slowly over to me. She was only a foot away from the roof when she stopped and looked down at the people.

"Don't look at them" I said.

"Too late, I can't do this" She said.

"Yes, you can now just look at me and crawl" I shouted.

She stared at me again, took a deep breath and started to crawl again. The ladder started to shake a bit due to her being so nervous and she couldn't stop crying. Her eyes were shut tight only to open wide when her knee slipped thought the ladder. She screamed as she collapsed a bit and wrapped her arms around the metal thing and screamed again.

"Bobbi, stop screaming" I shouted.

She screamed again, "OH MY GOD, I'M GOING TO FALL, OH MY GOD"

"BOBBI!" I hollered, "I need to you pull yourself together and get over here NOW" I shouted.

She hesitated for a second then finally regained her balance and placed her fallen knee back on the ladder. She looked at me with so much fear in her eyes that it kind of made my blood chill for a bit as she crawled the rest of the way to the other house. When her fingers finally touch the roof of the house she literally leaped in the air and crash into me with full force that I fell backwards. The ladder fell making a loud thump with a few people groaning at the bottom of the ground causing Bobbi to tighten her grip on me.

I stood there waiting for her to move since I was the one tied up by her arms. I do must note that this is the first time a woman pressed her entire body against mind and since I don't mind feeling every "bump" around her upper body this wasn't case because I hate her.

"You can let go of me now" I said, annoyed.

Reality finally hit her and she pulled away and just sat there and stared at her legs. "Sorry, I just got scared"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but if we're going to get out of here we need to stop being pansies and get to that car"

She nodded and stood up and just stared at me for the next step. I took a deep breath and walked over to the edge of the house. Right below me of this one story house, a few of the dead people left to other houses but there were still about five of them looking up at us. Bobbi stayed still as I walked all around the edge of the roof to see how we can get into the house. I walked over to the side of the house where the backyard was and noticed the fence was still up and lock. Then I noticed their small grill and remembered they had a glass sliding door…

"I got an idea" I said to Bobbi.

"I hope it's better than the last one" Bobbi said, frowning.

"We have to be very quick about it too. The house narrows downs a bit at the edge so we have to jump off the roof."

"Are you CRAZY" she shouted.

"yes, I am but that's the only way we can get into the house," I shouted," Now follow me

I jumped off the roof hearing Bobbi screaming at me before landing clumsily on my feet. My whole body fell forward to the ground before I quickly got up. I could hear the Dead people snarling and banging on the fence surrounding the backyard. I looked up at Bobbi as she sat down and crawl over to the edge and prepared herself to jump. I didn't have time to yell at her as I rush over to the small grilled and picked it up. The dust from the charcoal splash onto my face and up my nose, but I ignored it and ran over to the slide door. Bobbi finally jumped off the roof and landed on all fours before rolling onto her back. She sat up just in time to see me tossing the grill with all my might against the glass sliding door. There was a huge smashing sound causing glass to spill everywhere in the house follow by a light fog of black dust. I stood there with a large grin on my face while Bobbi got up from the floor and rubbed her back.

"Awesome" I said.

Plywood on the fence flew off the fence that was only ten feet away from me showing one of the Dead people groaning and sticking her arms through. A few more plywood flew off the fence as I grabbed Bobbi's hand and headed inside. I literally jumped over the fallen grill and headed over to the kitchen and looked around.

"Keys, keys, keys" I said to myself, "where are those fucking keys"

Bobbi flinched when she head glass from the front windows shattering follow by snarls and groans. "They're coming, Ryan" She said, tearing up again.

"Come on" I said, heading over to the garage.

Before I could opened the door I spotted one of the Dead People peeking his head into the broken sliding door. It looked like someone just grabbed hold of his face's skin and tore it off. All you can see was his cheek's fat and the backset of his teeth. Blood was dripping down his neck and shirt. I opened the door and shoved Bobbi into the garage before heading in and shutting the door behind me. Forgetting my strength I cause Bobbi to lose her balance as she tumbled a few feet before hitting the car. She hissed in pain as she got up and checked to see if the doors to the car were unlocked.

I nearly flinched when the door behind me suddenly bent inward before hearing the Dead People banging on it so hard that little splinters started to fall off. I pressed my hands on the door to keep it from breaking off and yelled, "Is the door unlocked!"

Bobbi limped over to the driver's door and opened it, "Oh God, we're in luck" She said.

"Well don't just stand there" I shouted as my body bounce from the Dead People hitting the door. "Get in but I'm driving"

Bobbi crawled into the car and sat in the passenger's seat. She spotted something and picked it up. "I found the garage door opener" She shouted.

As a big risk because I believed I only had maybe a minute to get away from the door and over to the car, I rushed over, got in and slammed the car door behind me. Not wasting time to think or looked back, I literally dive under the steering wheel and started tearing it apart and arranging wires.

"Ryan" Bobbi said in a fearful tone.

The whole place felt like a drum, the Dead people were just banging their fist on the garage door, the door behind us and the small window that was on Bobbi's side. When the small window shattered, Bobbi screamed and I felt a spark causing the motor to start.

"I got it, I got it, open the garage door, Bobbi, open it now"

Bobbi closed her eyes and pressed the button. The garage door started to open slowly and I can see blood-soaked arms and fingers prying their way inside. The door behind us finally broke and the Dead People literally slammed their bodies against the car. Blood splattered everywhere causing Bobbi to scream and curl up into a ball. I looked the door and put the car into drive. The garage door was only halfway up when I told Bobbi to keep her head down and slammed on the gas pedal. The car slammed against the garage door so hard that it bent it upward as we started to bounce up and down due to me running over a couple of people here and there.

I made a sharp turn, running over a few more people, (_slightly enjoying it a bit since I love to feeling of power over the weak_) and drove off down the street. I looked back to see spits and splatters of blood and red handprints all over the car window only to see about a dozen people chasing after us. I made another sharp turn the headed into the main road that lead to the city.

Bobbi was still curled up in a ball and shaking like a madmen, "Bobbi, it's ok, we're not trapped anymore" I said.

Her bloodshot red eyes opened up and started to mutter something. I looked ahead at the town of Corpus Christi and saw smoke from burning buildings and Helicopters from the sky. No doubt there was a lot of commotion going on in that town. I looked at the gas tank and was in luck that we have more than half a tank and I cleared my throat.

"I want Tim" Bobbi finally spoke, shivering a bit from all this stress.

"You and I both know his job is in the City and I'm not going in there since that's where most of the disaster is" I said.

"I don't care, I want to see him!" Bobbi raised her voice, "We got to make sure he alright"

"NO," I shouted, "I love Tim just as much as you do, but I'm not going risk it, Bobbi, that suicide"

And that's when Bobbi lost it…

"_YOU BASTARD, HE'S YOUR BROTHER, AFTER ALL CRAP HE DID FOR YOU AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO BALLS TO GO LOOK FOR HIM!!!!"_ Bobbi shouted and started to hit me with her fist.

That was the first time I seen her so pissed off since her hitting was actually hurting my arm that I almost lost control of the car. I finally grabbed one of her fist and yank it hard enough for her to stop and I stared at her, "Calm the Fuck down, it's not going to do us any good if you make me cash this car"

Bobbi was breathing heavily as she stared at me, "I love him, please," She begged, "Please, please, please"

I turned my attention back to the road, we were about two miles away from the city as I made a sharp left turn and crash right into another Dead Person and watch him tumbled over the car and landing harshly behind us. I took a deep breath and could feel her eyes staring at me and waiting for me to answer.

"Alright, we'll go look for him but if we don't find him we'll try to get whatever supplies we can get and we're leaving this town and find some help, Alright"

First time since last night, she smiled and placed herself back into her seat. "Thank you," She said.

I shook my head as I ran over another Dead people so hard that his left arm flew off and started to hear my heart beating. I love my brother more than anything, but I don't think even he would venture out on a suicidal mission into a town swarming with Flesh-eating Dead People.

Bobbi, on the other hand, was smiling and for a moment, I didn't see one trace of fear in her……

* * *

**Chapter Four: Unwanted Guest:**** While Ryan and Bobbi search for Tim, they found an untouched Department store to gather supplies only to find a few survivors and Ryan learns that Bobbi had some history with one of the Survivors. **


End file.
